nova_corefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Council
Not to be confused with the Arcane Council, the supreme body of the Arcanium. '' The '''Magic Council' is a body in Nova Core. It was instituted after the Invasion of 513 5E by the Sphyrians of the Sphyrian Empire, and aims to spread the use and acceptance of magic in Nova Core. The Sphyrians think this is neccecary: they want to completely transform the conquered territories into the Sphyrian ideal, but the indigenous coreshti are very suspicious of magic, which also turned out to be a disadvantage for them in the First Sphyrian War. The Magical Council is led by the powerful arcanial Marinne aep Selvey Carlean, and has the support of influential Sphyrians like emperor Tevidian and supreme governor Konstantine Jengist of the Directorate. Their base is Aep Sevinne, a magic-protected castle in the Tirennic Mountains in Thay. Description Background In Sphyria, a gigantic empire in the vast Walls of the World, people look very positively at the use of magic. This fact is historically determined: after all, the empire was founded by the powerful mage Tevidian and his followers, who left their homeland Caescir Urtis in the Mythic Era because they believed that the use of magical skills had to become more accepted. The entire Sphyrian Empire is based on magic, and the phenomenon therefore occupies an important place in society. Individuals with great magical skills often end up in high positions, and the use of magic in daily life is fully accepted. The Sphyrians have been trying for centuries to bring the "wonders of magic" to the countries they conquer. Recently, that also happened in Nova Core. In Nova Core, magic is generally not accepted, and people disapprove of it. Users of magic are usually not prosecuted, but the use and development of magical skills is strongly discouraged. Because of this, magical talent often does not flourish. The uses of the coreshti all around magic also regularly cause incidents: as wilderness is forbidden to use their magical skills, those wildernesses often go crazy, they die early or burst at a certain point, causing damage to the environment. walk. The Sphyrians, who occupied parts of Nova Core since the Invasion of 513, try to put an end to this suspicion towards magic. Activities Spreading acceptance of magic and encouraging the use of magical skills is a task of the Magic Council, led by Marinne aep Selvey Carlean. The Magic Council makes an effort to introduce the wonders of magic to the coreshti. The members of the Council are regularly on field mission and carry out practical tasks, but often also operate from the shadows, hidden on the strings. In some regions, such as the Borderlands (and mainly Toulezon), this effort goes relatively well; in other areas, such as Greater Voeghar, there is less success. Few rulers of the free areas of Nova Core recognize that the use of magic has been a huge advantage for the Sphyrians in the invasion: the Sphyrian arcanials could hardly be countered by coreshti soldiers. The only coreshti ruler who encourages the use of magic is Tenebras of Pracia, though there are also others who aprove. However, he is also still reticent, as he is busily working on expanding Pracia and bringing the Parnacian Empire back. Tenebras, however, intends to introduce its citizens to magic, to make it possible to fight effectively against Sphyrian arcanians, should the Empire attack the Sunlands. Meanwhile, however, members of the Magic Council continue to work hard on spreading magic through Nova Core. They consider this necessary to transform Nova Core into a full province of the magocratic empire. Members The Magic Council consists of an exclusive group of very powerful, influential arcanials from the entire Sphyrian Empire. Members generally work together, but it is also common that they operate independently. Since the powerful arcanians have rather strong personalities, disagreements also occur not infrequently within the Magical Council. The 19 members of the Magical Council are: Marinne aep Selvey Carlean, Rhianna Glanwyn Siáne, Gaviene Versay, Eiron Morvudd aep Dawy, Myrddin Tar Molag, Covan Breac Kórbhen, the famous Britte Pedwen aep Sivhey, Bianca Levarhe Briëst, Arismund Kierke, Chimera Syrisse Sionna, the mysterious Aep Blennid, Kebhar Deichwen Barose, Trevine aep Briallen, Eluned Gladwinne aep Lawry, Aberforth aep Powle, Mairwen Fharly Mawre aep Dyffryn, Laurelin Bysse Cochhéan, Séani Taneste aep Aimay, Elan Downar Trahne and Magdalena of Letha. The members of the Magical Council generally have permission to carry out their duties completely independently, and therefore in principle do not have to account to higher parties within the Empire. In practice, however, the Council often works together with, among others, the governors, with the Unity Army and with the Sphyrian troops. Several rulers of the free Nova Core have issued rewards to those who can catch a member of the Council - dead or alive. This has never succeeded so far, but several organizations do their very best to drive away all Sphyrian magic. Perhaps the most important of these is the Holy Flame, an order of racist, xenophobic assassins who hunt for Sphyrian arcanians. This large, ever-growing organization poses a problem for the Magical Council. Google Translate was used to translate this text from Dutch. It may contain some errors. Category:Organizations